


Panties

by slashyrogue



Series: Naughty Bits [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam is away for work and comes home to find Elias ready for him....in pink panties.





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/gifts).



Elias was bent over the bed beside a bottle of lube when Adam walked inside their bedroom and stopped to admire the way his long legs dangled over the edge. The bright pink panties that covered his ass seemed uncomfortably tight to Adam when he came closer and ran his hand along the silk.

“How long have you been waiting?”

Elias whimpered.

“I do not remember.”

Adam smiled and peeled down the panties, pressed a finger inside his ass and reveled in the groan of pleasure from Elias.

“You fingered yourself? Without me?”

“Adam...”

He clicked his tongue and rolled Elias over. There were tear stains on his face and Adam pressed kisses to his cheeks over them.

“So good for me, Curly,” he moaned, “Keeping yourself ready.”

“I need to feel you.”

“After I ride you,” Adam teased, “We both need to have our fun don’t we?”

He half wanted to tease and hear whimpers of desperation from Elias but instead started to peel down the panties just a bit for better access. Elias gasped when his cock was freed and Adam licked his lips.

“Slide up for me, love.”

Elias nodded and moved up as Adam started to remove his clothes. He heard Elias whimper and stopped.

“No touching.”

“Adam,” Elias sighed, “Please hurry or I will have wasted all that time with my fingers.”

Adam stepped out of his trousers and peeled down his briefs very slowly.

“Oh Curly,” he chuckled, “You honestly think I don’t want to get my digits in you again?”

Elias groaned. “You are horrible.”

Adam grinned and kicked his briefs off the rest of the way before he climbed onto him. “But you love me.”

“I love you,” Elias sobbed, “It hurts, angel.”

Adam popped the cap and slicked up his fingers. “Shhh.”

“May I?”

“Get that lovely cock ready for me, Elias.”

Elias fumbled in his attempt to grab the lubricant on the first try though the next was much more successful. Adam pressed two fingers inside his hole and sighed at the first touch while Elias made a mess of it. He was so desperately hard already, the deep purple red of his cock would only grow darker as he leaked and Adam bit his lip on a moan just thinking about it. He was impatient, horribly so, after so long apart and could see Elias was more so than usual.

He gasped when he hit his prostate in succession, raised his hips and groaned when their cocks touched just enough to tease. Adam added a third finger before long because he didn’t have all night, eager as Elias fought not to cum.

“You’re doing so good, Curly,” he purred, “So good for me.”

Elias whimpered and Adam could see his hand shake so he pulled out his fingers to stop him from continuing on.

“Don’t cum until I tell you. All right, darling?”

Elias nodded and put his hands on Adam’s hips.

“It hurts very much,” he said thickly, “I need to—“

Adam took one of his hands as he settled over him and kissed it.

“You need to fuck me. Don’t think about anything else.”

The first press in made them both cry out, a deep shudder going through Adam who grabbed hold of Elias’s neck to roughly pull him up into a kiss. He could feel Elias tense as he tried so hard not to cum and Adam rewarded him with a tease of tongue. Elias gripped tight and Adam felt a bit of the lace against his ass which made him moan.

Elias shook and Adam buried his nails into his back, sinking down more. He cried out as Elias bucked up and hit his pleasure just right. He pulled his mouth back and hissed, “Fuck me.”

A deep groan as Elias started to fuck him in earnest, his whimpers going right to Adam’s cock.

“Cum for me,” Adam purred.

Elias sobbed out his release and buried his face into Adam’s neck.

“Adam, please, I need—“

Adam pushed him down onto the bed and hissed as he felt Elias’s cock leave his ass. A mess of cum dribbled out of him and Adam made no move to clean it.

“Turn over, love,” he growled, “I need...”

Elias whimpered and did as he was told, his waiting hole close enough for Adam to taste.

“Please hurry, I have been thinking about you all day.”

“You should’ve known I would want to ready you myself, Elias. All that lube and now I can’t lick you for the taste.”

Elias looked at him. “It’s flavored. I know you—“

Adam moved behind him and parted Elias’s wet cheeks to lick inside. He felt the deep tremble go through Elias at first touch and smiled doing it again.

“Adam, I need your penis not your tongue.”

He didn’t listen and teased some more, added a finger alongside his tongue now as Elias started to get hard again.

“You’re horri...ble,” Elias moaned, “I have need—“

Adam pulled his mouth away and bit at his ass, which elicited a gasp of surprise from Elias.

“You need me,” he said hoarsely, “And I need not to rush this.”

He slicked up his length, now hard and throbbing for release, before he moved behind Elias to line up with his backside.

“Pull them up,” he ordered.

Elias hesitated but Adam didn’t repeat himself, happy when he listened. He brushed the lace to the side and Elias groaned, the access to his cock a torture Adam was more than happy to give him.

“All right, Curly?”

“Yes,” Elias whimpered, “Please.”

His first thrust was slow and steady, a prelude to what he always surely gave his big bull. Elias thrust back and Adam tightened his hold on him as he filled Elias’s greedy hole to the hilt.

He thrust up to press a kiss to his neck and a groan of pleasure from Elias made Adam smile.

“How much did you miss me, love?”

“Very much,” Elias said breathlessly, his gasps now almost hyper as Adam moved again.

“I should go on trips more often,” Adam teased, pulled out and thrust in fast again.

“No, no,” Elias sobbed, “It doesn’t feel the same without you and I need...”

Adam reached between them and tore at the lace panties, his thrusts then increased in urgency till Elias cried out. Adam felt his muscles clench and his shuddered moan when he came made Elias pull him close for a kiss.

Their kiss was sweet as much as it was sloppy, all teeth and tongue while Adam held on tight to ride out the aftermath. Elias collapsed and Adam pulled out, stared at his dripping hole and pressed a finger inside.

Elias hissed.

“You’re horrible,” he sighed and rolled onto his side.

Adam cuddled up behind him and kissed his neck. “You love me horrible,” he whispered, “Yeah?”

Elias sniffed. “I’m very sticky now.”

“I am too, darling. Wanna take a shower?”

Elias didn’t move.

“You want to stay sticky?”

“You...nevermind.”

He sat up and Adam grabbed onto his waist. “Tell me.”

“I thought you would take care of it.”

Adam pulled him back down and nudged at his cum drenched asshole.

“You want me to lick you? Clean you up?”

“I—“

Adam rolled him onto his back and licked his cock clean, but the feel and touch of his tongue made Elias hard again. “I love you,” he sighed, “So much luv, you know that yeah?”

“Yes,” Elias breathed, “I’ve never loved anyone so much. I...please, angel.”

Adam ate out his wet hole for the second time, teased licks and lunges of his tongue till Elias was a mess of sobbed moans. He climbed on top and rode his cock again, desperate for more till Elias came with a guttural groan of pain.

They kissed and when Adam went for a wet cloth his knees wobbled as he walked but he did it anyway. Elias looked as if he had fallen asleep so Adam pulled away the remains of the panties, cleansed him and then himself before he pulled the comforter over them both.

He was home.

He laid his head on Elias’s shoulder and sighed in the darkness.

“Welcome home, Adam.”

Adam kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”


End file.
